Not Living
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Harry fails to escape his family in COS. So he suffers Vernon's physical abuse until he winds up in a hospital. There Lupin finds him and introduces himself to Harry. FINALLY UPDATED! The most unexpected perosn helps Harry. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Harry struggled to keep holding Ron's hand as his legs were being pulled by Vernon. Ron tried to steer the car closer to the window but it was too late. With a sharp yank Vernon Dursley managed to pull Harry back into the room and quickly closed and locked the door leaving Ron and the twins wide eyed in utter shock at what just happened.

"Out of the way, Ron!" Fred shouted as he climbed to the drivers seat. He tried to open the window the same way he did before but Vernon refused to let go of the handle. Harry's Uncle quickly grabbed Harry's own broom and shoved it in place, keeping the window perminatly closed and stuck. Harry was still on the floor, staring helplessly at the car that meant freedom on the outisde.

"Get away or I'll call the police!" Vernon screamed. "I swear it!"

Despite the glass the Weasley's could clearly hear what he was saying.

"Go!" Harry shouted, fear of them being discovered in his mind. "Just go!"

"We'll be back!" Ron promised before rotating the car and heading it back to The Burrow.

"I can't believe you left him there!" George shouted at his younger brother.

"He was going to call the cops!" Ron shouted back. "Do you know how much trouble we'd be in if we were discovered by the muggles? Try explaining a flying car. Come on now! Try it!"

"He's right," sighed Fred. "We'll come back later. They won't expect us to. We'll bring mum and dad with us. Harry can't stay there much longer."

Both Ron and George agreed to that and all three lapsed into a depressed silence as they headed towards home.

Meanwhile Harry stared fearfully at his Uncle who loomed over him in a dangerous rage. Harry was never frightened of Vernon, but he was now.

"Petunia, Dudly, leave," Vernon's voice was cold and threatening. Petunia stared at her husband, obviously fearing him too. She opened her motuh but then thought the better of it and just left.

Vernon grabbed Harry by his arm when his family had left.

"Go on, fight me," he growled, with an evil glint in his eyes. "I dare you," he added in a whisper. "I dare you to use magic on me."

Harry stared at him. It was clear that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts anyway, not if his Uncle had anything to say about it so quietly he fished his wand from his pocket. Vernon grabbed it before Harry could stop him and snapped it in half.

Harry stared at him, not knowing what else to do.

"Well I guess you won't be able to use magic now without a wand!" Vernon shouted gleefully as he started to twist Harry's arm. Harry gasped out loud in shock and pain, his eyes watering.

"Nothing can help you now, isn't that right?" Uncle Vernon sneered. "You're on you own with no one to help you. No one to save you. Not even your pathetic friends that tried to rescue you can help you now."

With that he twisted Harry's arm further. Harry grimaced as he heard bones snapping but refused to cry out. Refused to show him anything.

Vernon gave it one more twist and smiled as it snapped. Harry screamed. He couldn't help it. The pain was too excruciating to bare in silence.

Tears clouded his eyes as he collapsed, holding his arm pitifully. Vernon advanced toward him still.

"There's nothing to save you from me now," Vernon whispered. "Absolutley nothing."

With that he slowly took of his belt and Harry closed his eyes, praying that the nightmare would soon end.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay on the bed while holding his arm tenderly. He was still in slight shock over what had happened. His family had always verbally abused him but he never thought that it would amount to physical abuse. He heard the cat flap open as his Aunt shoved in a plate with limp pea soup, hard bread and old cheese. He fed the good parts of the cheese and the broth to Hedwig.

"Don't be so picky," he scolded her as she turned her nose up on it. "Don't you think I'd give you something decent if I could?" She almost seemed to sigh then and nibbled at the cheese and drank some of the broth. He sat on the bed as he tried pitifully to put his arm into a sling with his sweater. But he failed miserably. The heated pain instead curled around his bones, teasing him almost. And taunting him.

He stiffened as he heard footsteps and his door slowly unlock itself. He could already feel his Uncle's presence. Sure enough Uncle Vernon loomed over him with a twisted smile. Without saying a word he took of the belt. Harry closed his eyes, expecting to be whipped again. Instead his Uncle made him turn around and held his hands to the bed. Harry gasped out loud when his Uncle moved his broken arm. He shuddered as he heard Vernon zipper go down and force his own pants to the floor. Harry had heard of horror stories like this. He never thought he'd experienced it personally. Suddenly he felt something hard go inside of him. His mouth opened into a circle, but nothing could come out of his body. He was so determined not to show his Uncle anything. Tears fell from his eyes though, and he bit his lip as he felt his body being ripped apart from the behind. The new pain overcame his old pain that his arm felt. Soon both were the same. He couldn't tell them apart. Finally his Uncle had finished and left him laying in bed, completely frozen. Slowly Harry stood up, his entire body still shaking in pain. He felt blood drip down to his ankles. He stood there unable to move, think, or breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

****

I have not forgotten any of my Harry Potter stories. I've just had major writers block for them, also just being busy with school; but now that it's summer I have no excuse :) Sorry for such a long update and again, since it's summer I'll try and update them more.

* * *

Harry stood there a while, still in shock over what had happened. A tear floated down his cheek but he didn't notice. He couldn't stop from trembling violently. Hedwig hooted several times, her eyes showing her concern. She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew something wasn't right. He wiped his runny nose with his sleeve and gingerly picked up his pants. slowly, and stiffly he walked to the bathroom that was connected to the second bedroom. Still in a trance he managed to clean the blood. He knew his uncle would undoubtly blame him for making such a gruesome mess on the floor and beddings. He didn't want to bare his Uncle's wrath again, so soon after this incident.

As he was soaking his jeans he heard the door creak open. He began to shudder violently, and closed his eyes; praying that it would be quick.

"Harry?" Dudley's voice asked, startling him. His cousine almost tip toed into the room, clearly nervouse.

"Bloody hell," Dudley muttered as he eyed the bloody jeans. Harry said nothing but continued to scrub the blood off of them aggressiavly , with his good hand. His broken arm was already numb. He didn't feel it at all. He was too much in shock to feel anymore pain. "Harry." Duddly touched his cousin's arms. Harry jerked away and dropped the soap, and started to shake even more. Tears filled Dudly's eyes. He had always hated Harry, up until now. Up until they had something in common. His father had never molested him, but he did beat Dudley whenever he could. Yell at him for being such a dissapointed. For being so fat and ugly and greedy. Even though Vernon pretended to love Dudley and spoil and dot on him in front of other people's eyes, it was all an act. Dudley knew better, though, and his father made sure he knew. That he got the message across.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Dudley whispered. Harry said nothing. He just stood there. Now that the soap wasn't in his hands, he didn't know what else to to. Gently Dudley led him to the bed. Harry followed lifeless, robotic like; barely moving his body. In fact, Dudley had to push down on his shoudlers to get Harry to sit down.

Fear flickered in Dudley's eyes. He didn't know what to do. His mother was no help. She was too far in. Too terrified of her husband's wrath. He had already beaten her more than once, and one of the beatings had caused the miscarraige of what would have been his little sister. Ever since then she didn't dare fight back. He had her jailed. He owned her body, mind, and soul. And she knew that. He knew that. And that kind of power frightened Dudley. More than anything else.

Dudley sat for a while, thinking about how to get help. But nothing came to mind. He had to take care of Harry first. It was obvious his cousin was shell shocked by what had happened to him. As carefully as he could he got a nightgown out for Harry and tried to raise his arms. Harry whimpered at the touch, and jerked away. And gingerly held his broken arm with his good arm. Dudley winced at that. Another thing his father should be proud of.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Harry," Dudley said, speaking in the most soothing voice he knew. He wanted to got to the cops but he knew he couldn't escape the house. His father watched the door like a hawk. A hawk waiting for it's prey. Finally Harry stopped resisting his cousin and allowed Dudley to put the clean nightgown over his body, being extra careful with his left arm that was laying limp on the side. Cautiously Dudley studied the welts on Harry's back and grimaced at the thought of how painful they must be. Quickly he made a sling for the broken arm and wrapped it tightly, but comfortably, around Harry's neck.

"There, now it won't hurt as much," he smiled. Harry didn't smile back. "You want me to get some pain meds for it?" He asked. "Some pills to help you sleep?"

Harry violently shook his head.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, his voice sounded terrified and un Harrylike. The Harry he knew was always so strong and confident, and sure of himself. One of the reasons why Dudley hated him in the first place. Harry was everything that Dudley wasn't. And Dudley knew it. Not to mention he was deeply jealous of the love that Harry's parents had for their son. More love than Dudley's parents had for theirs. Another thing that Vernon constantly reminded him of.

"All right," Dudley sighed. "I won't leave you, I promise." With that he gently pushed Harry back down onto the bed and covered him with the blankets. Hedwig hooted, worry still in her voice. Dudley thought about writing a letter and sending it through that owl, but he didn't know where Harry's friends live. Why should he?

He sighed again. All he could do was wait. Wait until he was finally able to think of how he, Harry, and his mother would be able to escape his father's dangerous wrath.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
